Routers are typically architected with a hierarchical buffer or traffic queue structure in which traffic or data flows passing through the router are buffered by various buffers or queues depending upon the input port from which the data flow is received, the output port to which the data is transmitted, and the switching element or elements (switching fabric) used to route the data between the input and output ports.
In view of above-described architecture, existing bandwidth (BW) management solutions do not adequately address changes in relative BW loading among channels traversing a router or other switching device. Traffic traversing individual channels or pipes may be shaped or otherwise processed by policer functions to enforce Peak Information Rate/Committed Information Rate (PIR/CIR) service levels. However, traffic across multiple channels is not managed in a sufficiently coherent function from a BW efficiency perspective.